


It's Traditional to Give a Wizard a Watch when He Comes of Age

by Trex_patronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Coming of Age, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black's Birthday, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sirius Black is a Good Sibling, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Watches, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Young Regulus Black, seventeenth birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trex_patronus/pseuds/Trex_patronus
Summary: This is the story of how Regulus Blackalmostdidn't get a watch for his seventeenth birthday.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Black Family, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Black Family
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	It's Traditional to Give a Wizard a Watch when He Comes of Age

**Author's Note:**

> small tw: for Walburga being an apathetic mother

Some days just feel different. Some days just feel like there’s something special, no matter how hard you try to ignore it. Holidays, your birthday, your mate’s birthday...your little brother’s birthday.

For fifteen years, Sirius Black had celebrated his brother Regulus’ birthday, every April on the nineteenth. He had ignored the date completely last year, which he thought wasn’t entirely uncalled for, as Regulus had been ignoring _him_ completely.

This year, however, Regulus was turning seventeen. So, it was kind of a big deal. Which is why, no matter how hard Sirius tried to ignore what day it was, his eyes kept wandering to the Slytherin table at breakfast.

Regulus was talking calmly with his friends. He looked tired, but, as Sirius had recently noticed, he always looked tired. James must have noticed where he was looking, because his friend distracted him with a half-hearted conversation about the transfiguration homework.

Suddenly, the air of the Great Hall was filled with owls as the mail arrived. One of which Sirius recognized as his mother’s. He watched as the dark grey bird soared over towards the Slytherin table, bearing only a single letter. _That’s odd…_

The owl dropped down in front of Regulus, who untied the letter, and read it. Something changed in Regulus’ face, but before Sirius could identify what, he had his cool, unbothered mask up again. _Slytherins_ , Sirius thought.

He couldn’t help but wonder what was in the letter. Or why that was all Regulus had received. Surely their parents-- _Regulus’_ parents, that is--would have at least sent a watch? The Blacks were nothing if not traditional. _Perhaps they had sent it to his dorm that morning? But then why send a letter?_ Sirius wondered. _Why do I care, anyways? He wants nothing to do with me, anymore._

Sirius thought about his own seventeenth birthday. He’d ran away over that summer, and had been certain it’d be a fairly lousy birthday. Of course, he was proved wrong when the Potter’s owl swooped into the Great Hall, with a wristwatch from James’ parents.

Regulus hadn’t even gotten a watch from his _own_ parents. Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella had gotten a watch for each of their girls, even Andromeda, who was disowned a year later. Figures the one wizarding tradition his parents ignore is about a sodding wristwatch.

* * *

For whatever reason, the thought wouldn’t leave him alone. Sirius really did try and ignore it, but it was no use. He tried to tell himself that surely it was all in his head. Surely Regulus had, in fact, received a watch. Just because he hadn’t seen it, didn’t mean it wasn’t there.

But like it or not, Sirius knew what the Blacks were like. His parents specifically. No matter what he told himself, he always came back around to this: there was no watch. Not that morning, and not at breakfast.

Which is why, later that night, he grabbed the map and asked to borrow James' invisibility cloak to get into Hogsmeade. Once he made it, he found a small jewelry shop that was a few minutes from closing, and rushed in.

* * *

When he’d made his way back to the castle, he searched the map for his brother’s dot. Regulus was proving to be difficult to find. He wasn’t in any of his usual haunts (the library, the kitchen, the Slytherin common room). Sirius finally located his brother up in the Astronomy tower. Because of course it was the Astronomy tower.

He made his way up the stairs and into the tower. There was Regulus, standing by the edge, his hands on the banister, staring up at the stars. Sirius walked towards him, unsure of what he should say. He couldn’t think of anything, and before he knew it he was standing next to his brother. He noticed Regulus look at him out of the corner of his eyes, before looking back up at the sky.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, looking up at the stars as well. “What is it with Blacks and the stars, huh?” he mused, mostly to himself.

He was surprised when Regulus answered. “They’re beautiful...but they’re distant. Out in the cold heart of space, yet at the same time they’re flaming and burning hot.” Sirius turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Regulus had always been perceptive, and yet it always came as a surprise.

Sirius looked at Regulus. _Really_ looked at him. There were faint circles around his eyes, that Sirius trusted would be much more pronounced in better light. His hair had gotten longer, and it was a bit past his ears, with a few curls. He was in his school uniform, save his robe. And there was something unidentifiable on his face.

“You’re awfully philosophical tonight,” Sirius commented. Regulus let out a short, clearly fake laugh. “What are you doing up here, anyways? Don’t tell me you ditched your own birthday party.”

Regulus’ eyes widened a bit. “You remembered,” he muttered, surprised.

Sirius furrowed his brow. Surely Regulus hadn’t thought that he’d forget? “‘Course I remembered,” Sirius said. “What, you thought I’d forget my baby brother’s birthday?” he teased, nudging Regulus with his shoulder.

“ _Younger_ brother,” Regulus corrected.

“ _Little_ brother,” Sirius compromised, before continuing, “but more to my point, you can’t have thought I’d just forget what day it was. It’s not everyday my favorite brother turns seventeen.”

Regulus hesitated for an instant, before he replied. “I thought Potter had already come of age.” His tone was ice cold.

Sirius winced at the comment, but after a moment he regained his composure. “Well, do me a favor and don’t tell James, but you’re my favorite.” He poked his brother’s side in a teasing manner.

Regulus scoffed. “He’s not even your real family,” he spat.

“So?” Sirius challenged.

“So you shouldn’t have picked him over me,” Regulus said, his voice low, almost a whisper.

“Regs...I didn’t-” Sirius was interrupted as he tried to compose his thoughts.

“Don’t call me Regs,” Regulus snapped.

“Regulus,” Sirius said, over-pronouncing the syllables. “I didn’t choose anyone over anyone. I chose myself, and if you can’t understand that…” Sirius stopped, realizing this wasn’t at all where he’d wanted this to go. He took a deep breath. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I didn’t want to...get into it with you. I just meant to give you something, and I can be on my way, and you can get back to your friends.”

Regulus let out an odd exhale of a laugh. “Right. My friends. The ones throwing me the birthday party.” Sirius frowned, but didn’t interrupt. “Sirius, you have to have figured out by now, my friends are nothing like yours. They’re not the type who throw each other birthdays, or who you can talk to when you're upset, or who _notice_ when you’re upset, or who,” Regulus smirked bitterly, and stared at his hands, resting on the bannister. “Or who you can talk to when instead of a watch for your seventeenth, you get a letter from your mother saying ‘you’re of age now, better find a wife and make me some grandchildren to continue the bloodline, hugs and kisses, Mummy.’”

Sirius saw red, despite the obvious exaggeration. “She didn’t…” he heard himself say.

Regulus looked up, and his eyes widened, in that ‘I just said that out loud’ kinda way. Then he shrugged it off, as if it were something insignificant, and looked back down. “I just wanted a sodding watch,” Sirius heard him whisper.

Sirius smiled, and pulled the gift-wrapped box from his robe pocket. “You mean like this one?” he asked, smirking.

Regulus’ head snapped up. “You- you got me a watch?” Sirius nodded. “I- You didn’t have to do that.”

“But I wanted to,” Sirius told him.

“Why?” Sirius hadn’t expected that. “Why on Earth would you _want_ to? Sirius, I- we’ve- I mean, things between us...they kinda suck, don’t they?” Sirius almost laughed at the understatement. It wasn’t funny, though. Not really.

“Not today,” Sirius insisted. “Today is about celebrating. My baby brother’s all grown up.”

“I thought we agreed on ‘younger brother’?”

“You must be new here, Reg, we don’t agree on anything.” Sirius wondered if that was going too far, but to his surprise, Regulus laughed. The first real laugh he’d heard that night. Sirius smiled. Maybe his brother would be okay after all. Sirius handed him the box. “Open it,” he urged. Regulus slowly made a tear in the wrapping paper, and began strategically unfolding the corners. “Oi, quit being a proper gentleman. We both know you want to tear it open like a manic five-year-old.” Regulus looked up at him and grinned. He then proceeded to unwrap it even slower, if that was possible. “Regs!”

“What? Is the suspense killing you? Did you forget what’s inside?” Regulus teased.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Prat.”

“Nutter.”

“Slythergit.”

“Gryffindork.”

“Alright, alright, just open the box!” Sirius insisted.

“You’re only saying that because you can’t think of anything clever,” Regulus taunted. Sirius reached over to ruffle his hair, and Regulus ducked away.

“Okay, I’m opening it!” Regulus shredded the rest of the paper, and lifted off the box lid, revealing the golden watch. “Wow, I...thanks.” He lifted it out of the box to admire it. “Sirius, I...it’s beautiful.” There was something in his brother’s voice, and Sirius knew he wanted to ask why. Why Sirius had done this for him. Sirius wasn’t entirely sure he knew himself. “Thank you,” Regulus said, earnestly.

“Course. Happy Birthday, Regs.”

“Thanks.”

The two stared at each other for a while, in silence. Sirius wasn’t sure what to say, or if he should say anything.

“Well,” Regulus began. “I should...get back. Y’know, for curfew.”

Sirius smirked. “Right. Can’t have a prefect like you getting in trouble, can we?”

Regulus laughed awkwardly. “Right, yeah. Um...goodnight Sirius.” Regulus turned to walk back into the castle.

After a short deliberation. Sirius reached out and grabbed his brother’s arm. Regulus turned and looked at him, confused. “You weren’t gonna leave without giving your favorite brother a hug, were you?”

Regulus sighed heavily, and looked at his shoes. “Sirius,” he muttered exasperated.

Sirius gave an over dramatic sigh. “Regulus,” he mimicked. Before Regulus could protest, Sirius pulled him into a hug. Regulus stood there awkwardly, and stiff for a bit, before relaxing and leaning into his brother. Sirius smiled at that. There were a thousand things he wanted to say, but he didn’t know where to begin. He just held his little brother tighter, hoping Regulus would get the message. Eventually, he pulled away a bit, holding Regulus by the shoulders. “Listen, Regulus if you _ever_ need anything, if you ever need to get away, get out of that house-”

“Sirius, I’m not like you,” Regulus insisted. He looked like he wanted to turn and go.

“I know. I know, Reg, but if you do, or if you just need someone to talk to, owl me, floo me, whatever. I’m here for you, okay?”

“Thanks,” Regulus whispered. “But I’ll be fine, Sirius,” he insisted.

“I know you will, Regs.” Sirius pulled him back into a hug. “Happy birthday, Regs,” he whispered. “Don’t grow up _too_ fast, though,” Sirius added, as if that hadn’t already happened to both of them. He let his brother go.

“Goodnight, Sirius. And thanks. For the watch, and for…” Regulus trailed off, searching for words.

“Anytime, Regs.” _Love you._

But Sirius didn’t say those words aloud, and maybe he should have.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! And wish Reg a happy birthday, he turns 60 at some point this year.


End file.
